


Reverie

by Wordpainter15



Series: I Don't Need Eyes [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is so done, Blight's A+ reputation, But Emira's a Blight, Cataracts!Viney, Ed gets the brain cell for a bit, F/F, Getting Together, Identity Reveal, Insecurity, Oblivious Viney, Once Emira reels in her gay, She's a flirty menance, Some jerks bully Viney, Viney catches feelings, flirty emira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: Viney is having issues with her stomach lately. It just keeps feeling like a griffin is nesting in it! Between that and Em's antics invading her thoughts- the witch is never going to break free of her daydreams long enough to take good notes.Or:Emira keeps flirting with Viney, people won't stop talking about it, and Viney catches feelings for a girl she should not catch feelings forSequel to Illusory
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Series: I Don't Need Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912108
Comments: 65
Kudos: 449





	1. Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> It's Viney's turn to be the pining disaster! Sequel to Illusory, but can be read as a stand-alone as long as you know that Viney is visually impaired due to cataracts. 
> 
> Also: yes, Blight girls are gay disasters, but once they get past that phase they can be flirty queens! No one is changing my mind on this theory
> 
> This takes place TWO WEEKS after Illusory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, I can sleep now that I got some of this out of my system.

Viney runs her fingers through Puddles’ soft downy coat, smiling to herself as she half-listens to whatever Jerbo and Barcus are discussing. Something about the theoretical uses of using an abomination to tend to brew potions. The healer isn’t interested and is coating bandage wraps with the magic salve she created in her last healing class. She’d have to find Emmy after her healing class and force her to sit still so that Viney could wrap her leg. Big ol’ dummy refuses her keep the healing glyphs on because they’re “itchy”. The bandages should be less of a problem, the glyphs don’t make contact with the skin and instead increase the effects of the salve. She’d just have to corner the other girl long enough to get the bandages on her. Viney hums to herself in thought: Emmy meets her when she’s leaving Salves and Concoctions sometimes-

“Viney? Hey, Viney!”

“Wroof!”

Viney’s head jerks up at her friends’ calls and she feels her cheeks heat up with a flush. The girl smiles guilty, “Sorry. What were you saying?”

“We’re heading to class now because we have projects that we need to work on. Do you want us to help you to your S and C? Your teacher won’t let you keep Puddles with you, right?”

“Aw I’ll be okay,” Viney waves off their concern with a smile. “Puddles can still walk me there- they just can’t stick around. Poor Puddles, you knock over one cauldron and get banned for life,” Viney cooed at her griffin and laughs when Puddles nudges their head against her own. “Go on ahead. I’m going to see if I can catch Emmy before class.”

“Oh, okay! We’d stick around to finally meet her, but we really got to go.” Jerbo looks down at Barcus as he barks and nods in agreement. “Yup, we totally got to meet the girl Viney won’t stop talking about. Make sure our troublemaker doesn’t get into anything.”

“Shut up! I talk about other things!” Viney blushes at Barcus’ disbelieving grumble, “I do! You guys are prying!”

“Just be careful, Vine- this girl’s been avoiding meeting us. Have you even gotten her last name, Viney?”

Viney flushes and turns away, finding comfort in Puddles’ gray form, “You know I suck at names. Besides, Emmy is a really busy person. I’ll ask her when she’s free though.”

It’s a half-truth. Viney has _tried_ to set up a meet and greet, but Emmy always has something going on. Be it something for class, some form of punishment for one of her pranks, or something to do with her siblings, Emmy is not an easy girl to pin down. When Viney does finally get a chance to be with her… well, Viney really doesn’t feel like sharing with her other multitrack students. 

“We’re holding you to that, Vine,” Jerbo states, and Viney can hear his puffed-out chest. Viney wants to shake her head at his macho display, but that’d prevent them from leaving.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Now scram or you won’t have any time to do your projects.”

Viney sighs when she finally hears them take off up the steps and rubs of Puddles’ neck, smiling when the griffin warbles happily.

“At least you don’t ask a bunch of questions,” she mutters to her griffin and scratches its chin. “Dumb boys.”

“Boys what?”

Emmy’s lilting voice drifts through the empty entrance and Viney perks at the sound. Viney jerks to her feet and grips at Puddles’ wing as she stumbles her way down the stairs. Puddles squawks as they tumble forward under the sudden shift in weight. A hand grips Viney’s arm and another grabs Viney’s uniform by the belt. Emmy huffs as she yanks Viney back into a standing position.

“Geez beautiful; I get that you like me, but you don’t need to literally fall all over me,” Emmy teases and pokes Viney’s cheek before stepping in front of Viney so that she can kind of be seen. 

“Shut up!” Viney laughs out and waves an arm in Emmy’s general direction. A sudden softness grazes her palm and Viney grasps at whatever Emmy had conjured. She runs her fingers over the feather’s edges.

“Bet you can’t tell what it is,” Emmy sing songs as she guides Viney back to the steps and sits the both of them on a stair.

“Well… the shape is telling me hippogriff so I’m going to go with that… but you got the texture wrong,” Viney informs with a smug grin. She snickers at Emmy’s offended scoff and feels Emmy’s slim hands graze the feather.

“What?! No way! That trick got me an A on my pop quiz!”

“Yeah, well I doubt your illusion professor has actually touched a real hippogriff. Those are reserved for the senior Beast Keepers- it’s one thing to get pecked at, it’s another to get kicked in the gut. It’s too flimsy for one of its primaries. Here,” Viney grabs Emmy’s hand and runs their fingers over the edges that frayed easily under their touch. “It needs to be firmer and feel smooth, not this fuzzy thing you got going on.”

“Okay, I get it. You’re a huge nerd,” Emmy teases and the softness of the feather disappears with a faint breeze of smoke. “What are you doing out here by yourself, cutie?”

Viney shakes her head at the nicknames. She had finally stopped blushing after the first week of the onslaught of being called cutie. Viney knows that Emmy loved to make people flustered- she calls Luz cutie all the time. Once Emmy didn’t get the reaction she wanted, she started switching to different endearments. Viney loves it as much as she hates it.

“Waiting for you- don’t get smug!” Viney warns because she can _feel_ the smirk growing on her friend’s face. “If you can meet me after my S and C, I have something for your leg.”

“Ugh,” Emmy groans dramatically and drapes her weight onto Viney’s side. “I’m finnneee. It’s just bruised now and only hurts a bit.”

“You cut through your calf muscle and keep tearing off the healing glyphs. These won’t itch, I promise. It’s just a bandage soaked with some magic and a herbal salve. So keep it on, please?”

“Uh, fine,” Emmy concedes. “I know you don’t know what it looks like, but you gotta chill with the big ol’ puppy eyes. It’s seriously unfair.”

The warning bell screams and both girls sulk at the sound. Emira stands and grabs Viney’s hand to rest it on her arm.

“If I may escort the lovely lady.”

“You have a class to get to, too” Viney chides even though she takes a step closer to Emmy and tightens her end of the grip. 

“Eh, my class is pretty close to your S and C. Besides, my teacher loves me, and worst case scenario, Ed has to keep up an illusion of me and I get stuck with his crappy notes.”

The two walk the familiar path to Viney’s healing class. When they pause outside the door, a burst of petals grazes Viney’s cheeks. Viney's nose scrunches at the foreign feeling.

“Here you go, darling girl. I’ll find you after your class and you can do your nurse thing.”

“Don’t ditch,” Viney calls out as Emmy leaves her.

“No promises!”

Viney groans and then smiles, even though her stomach lurches in her gut. That makes her pause and palm at her stomach- that’s new. The class is grumbling around her, but she ignores the noise. People are probably just nervous. Screw ups in Healing courses can lead to some wacky side effects. Viney gets an A for her healing bandages, which is good because that means it’s safe to use on Emmy. She’s listening to her teacher’s critiques on the common mistakes made, nose to her paper and a bright light under her notebook making her notes legible enough that she can read them later to her recorder. Apparently some kids tried to mix in some flowers to fix the unideal smell and completely neutralized the effect of the salve. Viney smiles to herself- Emmy’s going to whine about the smell. She’ll huff and puff at Viney, and grumble cutely and still let Viney put the bandages on her. 

Sometimes Emmy can be too cute- NOTES! Viney jerks and refocuses. Her stomach twists again. Maybe she’ll ask her teacher to do a health scan after class.

“Viney? You didn’t ditch me, did you?” Emmy calls out as she enters the near empty classroom.

“Emi-” Viney's teacher starts only to be cut off by her student.

“Emmy!” Viney greets loudly and turns her head toward the sound. “I’m coming in a sec.”

“Is something wrong?”

“Well, Viney, you seem fine to me. Eyes closed,” Viney’s teacher instructs as the dark blue circle fades and the glow encompassing Viney glows before dying out. “Nothing wrong with your lungs or your stomach… Are you feeling alright- emotionally that is?”

“Yeah, I think so…” Viney answers and thinks for a moment. “I have a test in my Beast Care class, maybe I’m just weirdly nervous. Thank you, Mrs. Goodwin.”

“Anytime. Now can I help you Em-”

“Nope!” Emmy quickly interjects. “Just here for Viney! Come on, sweet girl- you wanted to play nurse for my leg.”

“Right! Thank you again,” Viney calls out as Emmy grabs her hand and starts dragging her out the door. “What’s up with you?”

“She’s the one that chewed me out for the griffin illusion. Don’t think she likes me,” Emmy breaths out as they start strolling down the hallway. “So, think we could do this somewhere private. Don’t think I want people to see me whining about a bum leg.”

“I guess we can use the Shortcuts Room. Just don’t go barging in there without me- It’s kind of us multitrack kids' sanctuary. Anyone around?”

“Nope,” Emmy answers and yelps when her arm is yanked as Viney bangs on the front of a locker.

It glares at her and Viney apologizes sheepishly. The teeth snap at her before the locker moves to the side to reveal a path that the duo quickly slips into. Emmy whistles appreciatively at the grand room and sits when Viney insistently tugs on her arm. The illusionist rolls up her leggings to reveal the bruising cut and watches as Viney fumbles through her things for her healing bandages.

“Well, I aced my assessment so this should work pretty well.” Viney palms at her friend’s leg, face blushing red slightly. “Sorry if this is weird, but I need to find the cut.”

“Hey, I’ll never complain if it’s you,” Em purrs and laughs when Viney sputtered and coughs.

“I’ll bandage your mouth next,” Viney warns as she finds the cut. That feeling in her stomach is back. A snake swirling in her gut. Her heart beats against her chest like struggling wings. She unfurls the bandage and wraps the cloth around the mostly healed cut with an expert touch. She ties it off with a tight knot. “I wanted to get this to you days ago, but I wanted to make sure I didn’t screw it up and make you break out in warts or something.”

“It’s really fine. Mittens would say it’s what I deserve,” Emmy said as she watches Viney smack a healing glyph onto the bandage. Viney squints against the faint glow as her magic settles into the glyph. 

“From the horror stories I hear. Mittens has the right to- what?” Viney asks when Emira bursts out laughing. The sound is sweet in her ears and the hand that grabs her shoulder is gentle. Heat starts to flood Viney’s neck under the hood of her uniform.

“Mittens would send an abomination after you if she ever heard you call her that. Don’t worry, I’d protect you,” Emmy assures, but the sarcastic tint to the words makes Viney shake her head.

“I’m bad with names!” Viney pauses for a moment before continuing. “Um, so… Jerbo and Barcus really want to meet you. If you’re free at lunch?”

“Sorry, beautiful,” Em replies softly and Viney can feel her deflate. “As much as I’d rather be with you, you know I can’t do lunch… I told Ed I’d-”

“I know, I know. Sorry,” Viney interjects. “I know you’re busy. They’re just on my tail about it. I don’t know why they’re so worried… you’re not one of those snobby rich kids who mess with people like me.”

Viney has heard rumors about witches like ,the Blights, or that Boscha girl. Rich kids carry as much trouble with them as they do money. Viney feels a shiver roll down her back just thinking about the horror stories that she’s heard in this room.

“Wait, who’s messing with you?!”

“No one important, Em,” Viney reassures and pats Em’s arm as she stands up and gathers her things. “I just don’t let them get to me. I don't even know their names. Don't worry about lunch. The guys will just have to wait.”

“Well, I can’t complain about keeping you to myself.” Em’s voice states airly and Viney coughs away the dryness in her throat.

That darn stomach lurched up her throat. 

“Y-yeah… Come on, if we go through one of the doors it’ll pop us in the illusion hall. I can call Puddles from there.”

“Any time with you is time well spent. Where to, gorgeous?”

Viney feels around for the right door and takes the offered arm. She swallows away the fluttering feeling in her chest. The sloshing of het stomach. She really needs to figure out what’s wrong with her. It’s so distracting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from what I read, cataracts lead to sensitivity to light changes. Which is why sudden glow or sun glares hurt. However, light does help people read- so Viney has a glowing pad that slowly warms up to a good brightness that emulates natural light so that she can read and write notes
> 
> Viney is so oblivious that she doesn't connect that two green-haired, twin illusionists pranksters, and named Ed and Em just might be Edric and Emira Blight. Even though the Blight twins are notorious for using their prodigal skills to mess with people with no care for consequences...  
> She'll figure it out


	2. Realization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got 100 kudos in 24hrs 😭  
> Thanks guys  
> I'm about 60% done with this one so there shouldn't be too much time between chapters unless I can't figure out my physics homework

“Mittens’ face got all squashed up and she looked like she was about to pop. I’m telling you- there is absolutely nothing funnier,” Emmy insists as she presses a candy bar into Viney’s hand. “For you, for helping my leg.”

It’s Viney’s free period and Emmy’s… something. The teen dodged the question when Viney asked where she’s supposed to be and convinced her to take her to the Shortcut room. Viney knows the proper thing to do is tell Em to go to class, but she hasn’t seen Emmy in a while. Not since Viney wrapped her leg days ago. The bandages did their job, Emmy is pacing the room with no sign of discomfort.

“What is this?” Viney asks as she feels at the wrapper- she can’t recognize the shape.

“A honey glazed candy bar. Mittens devoured these as a kid- we used to bribe her with them,” Em confesses and twirls with a flourish. Her green blob of hair swinging out into the room’s mosaic of gray and other colors. 

Emmy is the only green in the room.

Viney finds the wrappers tearing point and elbows Emmy out of the way as she tries to help. “Paws off! I can do it.”

“Just trying to help.”

“No, you’re trying to steal a piece!”

“Hey!” Em laughs as she leaves Viney alone and sits in front of her instead. “I bought it, dollface. I can take it back.”

Viney sticks her tongue out and rips open the packaging. She breaks a piece off and sticks it in her mouth. Viney ignores the weight of Emmy’s gaze as she chews on the candy and she smiles as it melts on her tongue. Her teeth crunch through something nutty and sweetness bursts in her mouth.

“It has choconuts?!” Viney exclaims around the piece of candy and breaks off another piece that she quickly stuffs in her mouth. “This is the best thing ever! How’d you get this? I’ve only had choconuts like, three times in my life. It’s so- EMMY you better not have spent a bunch of snails on this!”

“Officially it was Ed who bought it. He lost a bet we had going on,” Emmy says as she leans back onto her hands. She smiles at Viney’s adorable nibbling, safe to do so because Viney couldn’t see her blatantly staring. The illusionist tilts her head when Viney extends a piece to her.

“Come on, you gotta have a piece, Emmy!”

“It’s a gift for you, dove,” Em reminds and pushes the offered piece away.

“Take it before I shove it in your mouth,” Viney demands and blinks when a puff of blue covers up Emmy’s form. She hadn’t even seen the glow of the magic circle.

“Getting cocky, Viney?”

Viney startles at the words being purred in her ear and she yelps, twisting toward the noise. A burst of pain flares across her head as the two bonk heads.

“Ow!”

“Sorry!” Viney apologizes. “Even if it is your fault,” Viney mutters and reaches out, looking for Emmy’s face. “Hold still, I’ll heal it.”

“Uh- it’s, it’s fine,” Emmy stutters and jumps out of the way of the hand trying to grab her chin. “I have a thick skull.”

“No kidding,” Viney said as she rubs at her forehead. She spins a quick magic circle and feels her own pain lessen. “You sure you don’t want me to heal it? It might bruise.”

“I’m fine!”

“Okay, weirdo,” Viney responds and her ears twitched as the school bell wailed. “Come on, five minutes. Where you going?”

“The Illusion wing, where else? Not all of us are talented enough to do good in two tracks,” Emmy answers and pulls Viney to her feet. “Where’s Puddles?”

“Oh, so the greatest illusionist on the Boiling Isles does have a sense of humility?” Viney teases as the two link arms and Emmy leads them to the door that drops them outside the Illusion wing’s bathroom. “My dad needed a trained griffin for his work today and his is recovering from a sprained wing. I told him to take Puddles. I have you, don’t I?”

“Of course,” Emmy responds immediately. “Not that you need me much. You left for here before I even got to your classroom.”

“You were taking forever! I half thought you ditched me,” Viney counters with a smirk as a rush of fresh air tells her they are in the Illusion track wing. “I’m fine usually. Between Jerbo, Barcus, and Luz. Got to admit, nobody clears the halls like you though Emmy. Is there something up with your face that you haven’t told me?”

“I just must be a beautiful person.”

Viney fiddles with the candy bar in her hand. Yeah, there’s no denying that fact. Her voice is beautiful, her illusions felt beautiful to the touch and smelled lovely when she showered her in petals. Her laugh is borderline enchanting and sings in the air every time she gets Viney to flush. Viney doesn’t mind the heat that comes with blushing as long as it's for Emmy. Viney shakes her head, her stomach lurching when Emmy laughs at one of her own jokes. A smile splits across Viney’s face without her permission and she flushes when Emmy snickers and pokes her cheek.

“Got some of that candy smeared here.” Em snickers when Viney blushes and wipes at her face. “You’re too cute.”

“Whatcha got there, Em?” A new voice cuts into their conversation and Viney turns at the noise. “What are _you_ doing in our wing?”

“She’s here because I want her to be,” Emmy states firmly.

“You get stuck with her for a project or something?” Another one asks and Emmy’s grip on her arm tightens.

“Nah, Emmy was just keeping me company,” Viney answers for the two of them and nudges Em with a foot. Viney didn’t want her to cause a conflict for her. “I’m going now. Gotta get to the stables for my Beast Care.”

“Wait, you don’t have to go! They’re _leaving_ ,” Emmy growls the last part and the air is heavy from the words.

Viney gulps and waves nonchalantly even though heat is flaring at her neck. Partly from the attention the group is no doubt drawing. Mostly from how Em’s voice pierces through the air, a talon striking prey. Viney’s stomach lurches and she stutters a goodbye to Emmy, stumbling to where she knows a door hides. She ignores Emmy’s voice calling her and sputters out an apology when she bumps into somebody. The dual-track witch swings open a hidden door and ducks inside. She slides to the ground, back to the wall. Her heart thumps, threatening to beat right out of her chest. 

Viney figured out why her stomach has been lurching so much lately… she’s not sure she likes the answer.

…

Viney hides from Emmy for the rest of the day, clings to Jerbo and Barcus with terribly executed excuses of needing a guide to class. It doesn’t stop her stomach from twisting or her heart from racing because simply thinking about Em catalyses the reactions. The girl grumbles to herself as one of the school’s griffin caws and, based on the panicked shrieking, pecks at the student who groomed it wrong. Emmy would think it hilarious-

“Viney, a little help?!”

Viney jerks, brushing the griffin that she’s working on a little too roughly. It squawks at her and Viney soothes it with pets and a calming spell. Think about Em and associated feelings later, when a griffin isn’t one moodswing away from clawing at her chest.

“Viney! HELP?”

“Coming, coming!” 

Viney puts her brush down and goes over to heal the student’s cuts.

… 

Viney is sorting through her locker, trying to figure out which book was which because her organizational puffy stickers have fallen off. The sound of approaching feet makes her ears twitch, but she keeps her hands on her books. Squinting and trying to get enough light through the pages to figure out which ones she is holding. It’s most likely just some other healing kids passing through on their way home.

“Hey, beast girl!”

Or maybe not… Viney curls around her books at the familiar voice. The two students that knew Em… Why does Emmy deal with these two anyway?

“Hey, are you deaf too?” A fist bangs against the locker and Viney jumps.

“Can’t you weirdos keep to yourself? You just have to drag others into your little loser club?” the other snarks as she nudges the pile of books Viney left on the floor. 

Viney winces slightly as they scatter and probably get shuffled up. Maybe she should just bring all the books home. A heavy load to walk, but better than sticking around here.

“Hey, we’re talking to you! What’s a Blight see in you?” the one girl continues, voice pinched and unnervingly pitchy. Viney’s ears twitch just hearing it grate inside her ear drums.

“Leave me alone. I’ve never talked to a Blight in my life.”

“Geeze, I knew you couldn’t see, but you’re dumb as a rock too. Who do you think you were clinging to, Blind Girl? You think you’d know better than to bother Emira.”

“I-” Viney starts before her mouth snaps shut. Her mouth purses and goes to gather her things. “If Emmy is Emira Blight, it’s not like I knew. I’m blind, remember? So leave me alone.”

“She won’t stick around you know,” the pitchy one continues.

“Yeah, no one can pin a Blight down. They drop people like birds in rain. No one’s ever good enough for a _Blight_. Not us, and especially not some dumb blind girl who’s poor as dirt.”

Viney ignores them as she stuffs her books in her bag for the weekend and taps the teeth of her locker to close it. The witch pushes past the two menances. 

“Oh come on, we’re doing you a favor,” the pitchy one yells after Viney’s retreating form. “We’ve hung around Emira and Edric before- got put in their group for a project. They care about being entertained and not much else... Even _you’re_ smart enough to have heard the stories. She’s toying with you because you’re _easy._ The Blight twins hang around their rich friends and mess with everyone else.”

“Um hmm,” the other one agrees. “Let’s see: there’s the bat incident they pulled on those Beast track kids, the explosion they caused during that potion kid’s mid term exam that made him get a C -”

The giant spider incident, the foaming paint incident, the wailing siren incident. Viney can name them too, right along with the two voices echoing down the halls. That’s what the Blight twins _do_. It’s what they’re infamous for- messing with people with no care for consequences. Because there isn’t any for a Blight. They get chided and sent back to class because they’re prodigies that bring in funding from the Emperor’s Coven and their own trust funds. Viney gets stuck in the detention track for learning healing magic and using her beast keeping spells to train Puddles to help her, and Blights blow up an entire wing and joke about it later. Even when Viney and other healing kids are stuck in the infirmary helping the nurse patch up bruises.

Viney pushes out the doors and rushes down the front steps of Hexside.

“Hey, Viney! Ready when you are… You okay? You’re kind of pale,” Jerbo comments as Viney rushes past him. “Viney?”

“I’m fine!” Viney lies and rubs at her moistening eyes. “Sun glare when I opened the doors. Uh, thanks for walking me home so I don’t get squished by a cart.”

“What are friends for? But maybe we can talk about something besides your new friend the entire way?”

“No problem!” No problem at all, Viney doesn’t think she can even think about Emmy- _Emira Blight_ for at least a few hours. “Did you finish your project yet?”

Viney lets the words buzz in and out of her ears. White noise that distracts her enough that her stomach stops churning and she can breathe easy. Viney will think about it later. In the private of her room. She can not think about Emira Blight right now.

Why hadn’t Emmy just _said_ something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angst for the soul. So confession, I don't plan out anything besides a basic idea in my head (only for this series in particular, for some reason), thus this might end up 5 chapters to have an Emira focused chapter.
> 
> Also, I don't know how to be really mean... so if the bullies' dialogue is terrible I'm sorry (TvT)  
> Viney not realizing her Emmy is Emira Blight is why I have not directly called Em Emira. These chapters are mostly from Viney's "p.o.v"
> 
> I firmly believe that Edric and Emira don't face enough consequences for the things they do. They probably do it to rebel against their parents so getting chewed out by them is just part of game, and no student is going to go up against a Blight if they take something too far. I mean, look at Boscha. I mean Amity literally could've possibly died during the library incident. I think that was a wake up call- they realized that their jokes were really hurting people and toned it down. So yeah... they got a bad reputation


	3. Turmult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viney needs to focus. But people just won't stop asking questions...

Viney is brushing Puddles’ coat, caressing the newly grown feathers with her fingers to make sure the oil is being distributed properly. The teacher is checking in on all the students- critiquing their techniques as they work on their own assignments. Beast Care is one of Viney’s favorite classes- she’s grown up helping her dad care for the creatures he breeds and trains. It’s familiar and easy… for her. Many students register into Beast Keeper classes, expecting fun times with animals only to give up by midterms once their muscles are tired of the constant stable cleanings and their bodies sick of being torn up by finicky beasts. 

Viney is the only one to get her own creature and it’s only because she supplies her own. The school keeps a dozen griffins, a handful of hippogriffs, and a few smaller creatures for the younger students. Students work in groups of two to four, depending on their year. Viney doesn’t work in a group. Her official inclusion in the Beast Track classes came with Bump’s decision to allow the “detention track” into dual studies. She was met with cold shoulders; students disgruntled that an anomaly had entered their classrooms and wary of witches who won’t focus and instead mix magics. They weren’t exotic like Luz (whose magical abilities came under question often), real witches are not meant to bend the rules. So Viney and Puddles formed their own group and didn’t interfere with the others. Like startled sheep, they assimilated to the stranger in their herd and gradually allowed her closer.

Viney still works alone. However, no one is going to complain about mixing magics when you get pecked in the eye and need a healer.

“Viney, you’re about to use talon polish on that poor creature’s flank.”

Viney jerks and fumbles with the bottle in her hand. She hears Puddles catch it with their beak and pets the griffin’s head as Puddles gently drops it into Viney’s hand. She casts a small magic circle, using her magic to praise her griffin by using their bond to flood Puddles with feelings of gratitude. 

“It was one to the right,” the Beast Class teacher said and taps his staff against Viney’s table. “Be more careful, my dear. Distractions around beasts are most dangerous.”

“Yes, sir. Sorry, I’m focused.”

The teacher hums in acknowledgment and walks away. The tapping of his staff is the only steady sound in the stables. Viney places the talon polish on the table and feels for the essential oil bottle. The familiar shape fills her palm and she dabs some onto the brush before continuing to brush the fur of Puddles’ lion flank. Focus, Viney needs to focus.

“Hey, Viney,” one of the boys in the group in the neighboring stall calls over the low divider wall. “I heard you made friends with Emira Blight.”

“Wait, what? Emira Blight?!” the girl (Jenna? Jessica? Viney knows it’s something with a J) shrieks. “You’re joking… There’s no way that’s true!”

“We’ve talked a bit. The Blights know Luz… uh, the all-track student.” Viney’s tongue is uncomfortable in her mouth and she licks her lips to get rid of the feeling. Viney focuses on the feeling of the brush as it rubs against the grain of Puddles’ fur. 

“The Blights hang around with the _human_?!”

Viney purses her lips. She hates that- how they call Luz human like she’s anything less than a person. At least Luz is a decent creature, unlike some of the witches at Hexside.

“Luz is more than just a human,” Viney bites out and looks over her shoulder, just to add some pressure to her words. 

Emmy’s theatrics have been wearing off on her…

“Forget the human,” the guy starts again. A creak of the wood means that the witch is most likely looking at her over the diving wall. “What about you? What’s she like? I wonder if she’s as hot in person. Have you seen her Pentagram?”

“Shut up, you dingus,” the girl hisses in what Viney assumes is meant to be a whisper. Viney can still hear her, even with the din of stables around them.

“Oops, right. So? What’s she like?”

“Shouldn’t you focus on your griffin? It’s kicking up a lot of hay over there. You didn’t use the wrong bottle did you?” Viney asks and smirks when a shriek pierces the air as the griffin pecks at the brush grating its fur and flaps its wings.

The teacher barks out their mistakes and Viney quickly looks away as he casts a calming spell. Well, that’s what you get when you rub an abrasive talon polish into sensitive, short fur. They should've focused. Viney can hear Emmy’s… Emira’s laugh singing in her head when the griffin pounces on the student that wronged it. Viney drops the smile that managed to form on her face. No time for those thoughts… focus.

It gets worse in her Healing Practicum class. Many of the students are from her S and C class. Viney hears the whispers as soon as she settles into her seat. 

“You think they had a fight?”

“I heard from my friend in Illusions that Emira’s been pulling pranks on her… the griffin thing the other week.”

“Isn’t that kind of low for a Blight? Don’t they have better things to do than pick on a blind girl?”

“She came to see Viney after class last week, but I haven’t seen them together since.”

“I mean, maybe she just wanted homework answers? … being a Blight doesn’t get you out of history.”

“I kind of feel bad- I overheard Emira’s lunch table laughing and Viney's name was definitely brought up. I kind of feel bad..."

Viney startles and the spell circle she’s making falls apart with a bright glow. Her burning eyes water and her neck snaps away from the light reflexively. Viney takes a deep breath and steadies herself and redraws the circle. Focus… focus... 

…

Viney wants to give Em the benefit of the doubt because that’s the rational thing to do. Her mind is pacing with her feet, bouncing off her skull like sound off the walls. Rumors are rumors and Viney is not dumb enough to buy into them. And Emmy would never say anything bad about her! Right?

The pain in her chest flares... 

“So you gonna fill us, man? You’re giving Barcus anxiety,” Jerbo states as they watch the girl pace, and pace, and _pace_. “You’re going to create your own door straight to the basement.”

“Bark!”

“I am giving myself confidence!” Viney exclaims and Puddles cooed, knocking their head into their girl to force her to sit down. “You’re a TRAITOR Puddles!”

“Calm down, enough?”

“I guess,” Viney mumbles and falls backward flat on her back. “Emmy turned out to be Emira Blight and now I have no clue what the spell I’m supposed to do.”

“I’m sorry… EMIRA HEXING BLIGHT?!” Jerbo screeches and Barcus whines, covering his ears with his paws. “Are you crazy?!”

“I didn’t know! It’s not like I saw or heard her before she nearly broke a leg trying to get my attention!”

“She did what?! Is that the “funny story”,” Jerbo air quotes the words before dropping his hands because Viney can’t see it, “Of how you two met? You almost getting burned on the grudgby field?! Meeting her and that disaster were the same event?!”

“Bark…”

“It doesn’t matter that she didn’t get hurt, Barcus! It’s the principle of it! _We_ don’t mess with witches like the Blights- also known as everything we’re not. Why would a Blight even talk to you?”

“Geez, Jerbo, thanks for the vote of confidence,” Viney mutters and buries herself into the chest fluff of her griffin.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it!” Jerbo’s voice pitches and breaks with his warbling tone. “The Blight Twins are trouble! Terrible, humiliating trouble! Do you remember the-”

“Bats, paint, wailing siren? Yes, I-"

"That one kid switched schools-"

"I _remember_ … but _we_ are troublemakers too,” Viney starts and she can feel Jerbo’s glare at her, and Barcus’ growl makes her shrink further into Puddles.

“Not cool, dude. _We_ stand for free knowledge and fight for social justice. The Blight twins are every accumulation of rich privilege rolled into two people. We never hurt anybody!”

That's probably a lie. 

“Emmy would never hurt someone on… purpose,” Viney’s voice loses its steam. Well, Emmy does like to pull pranks on people. Sometimes she and her brother go too far. The library incident that almost got Mitt- wait her name's Amity. The incident that almost got Amity stitched into a book for example. Emmy confessed that story to her while Viney was grooming Puddles. “They don’t mean any harm.”

“They don’t know consequences, Vine. Their rich parents get them out of punishment! How do you know she’s not just messing with you? A Blight takes interest in a dual-track girl for no reason? Doesn’t that sound suspicious?” Jerbo asks with a strained voice. “Just- these types are people who are used to getting what they want. You weren’t reacting to her, so she wanted to know _why_. She has her answer and what if that’s as far as her interest goes? Has she ever introduced you to her friends? Because she’s never stuck around to see us!”

Viney’s ears droop and she runs her fingers through Puddles’ feathers. Jerbo always runs toward paranoia. His parents expect him to pay his part and get into a good coven once graduation comes and he’s already two strikes close to expulsion. They all are, depending on Bump’s mood. And well, nothing Jerbo's said so far has been proven _wrong_ …

“Bark. Grrruff,” Barcus adds in.

“No, I can face her myself. You don’t need to steal one of the school’s oracle orbs. Besides… I shouldn’t make assumptions. I’ll just have to… we’ll just have a talk.”

“Hey. We just want you safe,” Jerbo said softly as he pats her shoulder. “No matter what happens. You always got us. I’ve got to get home. Call me if you need me, okay?”

“Bye Jerbo,” Viney waves and waits for the sound of a closing door. Barcus barks at her again, saying that her soul seemed muddled and cloudy. “Yeah, well I’m kind of reeling here, Barcus.”

“Wroof!”

Viney feels the blood pump to her face and she hides her face in her palm, “You don’t have to single me out like that. I’ll figure it out… crush or no crush.”

Viney will figure it out. She'll have to figure it out. Soon. Viney needs to get Emira Blight out of her head. She can’t focus like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to make Viney piney (TvT). I tried but it seems out of character to have her gush and sigh over stuff too much. Viney's a go-getter; she does what she wants once she makes up her mind. Right now she's just... heavily debating her next move after she looks at all her pieces. I like to think that there are some insecurity issues caused by being a dual-track kid and others not really accepting that. Viney is impaired, a dual-track kid, and, based on her clothing, in a lower economic class. People have treated her extremely neutrally at the nicest and rather mean at the worst end of the spectrum. She also knows people weren't the best to Jerbo and Barcus (Jerbo is very nervous sounding in the show and Barcus is a dog, that has to raise some sort of neg reaction from the others). So Emira being a Blight really does seem suspicious from her friends' standpoint. There's my essay, have a nice day. 
> 
> Next chapter we catch up with Emira


	4. Check (Emira's Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I PROMISE COMFORT IS ON ITS WAY  
> Also sorry it's kind of late. I wanted to digitalize and color the sketches

Emira catches sight of Viney- well, Viney’s griffin, when she’s ditching Optics. Viney is holding onto her griffin’s wing, a white medical kit under her arm and a sack in Puddles’ beak. She looks sad with her bangs flowing into her eyes, face tilted to the ground, and her steps floppy. Emira frowns… well that just won’t do! The witch siddles up against the wall as beast and trainer pass the crevice Emira is loitering in. Puddles’ ignores her, whether it's because Em has succeeded in being unnoticed or the griffin’s training, the Blight doesn’t know. A playful grin crosses Emira’s face, drawing her lips into a smirk that shows off the tips of her fangs as her fingers twirl a magic circle into the air. Petals burst above Viney’s head with a pop and rain down hyacinth blooms.

Emira pales when Viney shrieks and ducks for cover under Puddles’ wings. That… is a new reaction. 

“Can’t you jerks bother someone- hyacinths?” Viney interrupts herself at the smell that wafts up her nose. The witch bends to feel at the floor and is met with nothing.

“Sorry!” Emira yells out as she loudly approaches, not wanting to scare Viney more. “Didn’t mean to scare you, cutie! You normally like that one…”

“I’m just… not in the mood today,” Viney mutters and accepts the med kit that Emira pushes into her hands. “Thanks… don’t you have a class?”

“Eh, I’m ditching today. Optics is boring- I’m _way_ more advanced than light tricks,” Em boasts and brushes a curl of hair behind Viney’s ear. She grazes Viney’s fish hook and smiles, “I love how this looks on you, angel.”

Emira smiles at the slight sheen of red that dusts Viney’s cheeks. The Blight grasps Viney’s hand, entwining their fingers and locking their arms. A soft tug pulls the other witch to her side and now Viney’s blush is blazing red. That had to be a good sign, right?

“Where you headin’, dollface? I’d be happy to escort you.”

“I’m good,” Viney rejects and Emira frowns as Viney pulls herself free. “I have to get these back to class. You should go to yours.”

“Aw, spoilsport!” Emira teases before her face sobers as Viney keeps her face pointed to the ground. “You okay? Wait, is someone bugging you?”

“I’m fine,” Viney insists and starts walking forward again. She hears Emira following a step behind her.

“Well, why don’t we meet up in your little hideout after classes? It’s been almost a week since I could get you alone. I’ll just ditch my brother and he can deal with the others.”

“Others?”

“Hmm, yeah,” Emira drawls out with a bored voice. “Just some people we know were going to meet up with us and head to the market. But I’ll totally ditch them for you! Come on, you and me! I’ll take you someplace way cooler!”

“Why not just have me come with?”

Emira grimaces at the idea. That kind of devoids the point of asking someone to go somewhere with you _alone_ . She wants Viney to herself… and she wants other things revolving around Viney, but she definitely does _not_ want to share her with Edric and the others! Besides, those idiots that their parents let cling to them are so bland. Not a speck of personality. At least not anything likeable. They’d rip into them with questions and eventually rumors would get back to _Mother_ no matter what Emira did. 

Mother and anything involving her hopefully blooming love life would be fire to kindling. 

“I just don’t think you’d like them much,” Emira deflects and throws an arm over Viney’s shoulders. “Come on, lamb. I promise it’ll be fun! I wouldn’t lie about that.”

“Whatever you say, Emira…” Viney grumbles and tilts her head at the ground. “I’m not in the mood to hang out today.”

Wait a spell… Emira feels Viney tense up under her arm and watches her pull away with a jerk. Viney hugs the med kit to her chest and pushes at Puddles’ wing.

“Look I got to get to class-”

“There’s no way you can say something like that and walk off! You _knew_?”

“I’m not an idiot,” Viney seethes and her head snaps toward Emira. “Besides, everyone keeps asking me what I did to deserve the attention of a Blight. I can put two and two together. It’s whatever. Go hang out with your rich friends, I doubt I’d like any of them anyway.”

“It’s not like I like any of them either,” Emira retorts and purses her lips, that came out snappy. “Look, if someone said something to you I’ll-”

“It’s not just what they said, Emira! It’s what _you_ didn’t! Why didn’t you just tell me? Why the secret?” Viney hisses and Puddles nudges her, cooing with concern. She gives her griffin a rub on its wing. “I don’t want to be known as the girl Emira Blight messed with for the rest of the school year.”

“I wouldn’t- I wouldn’t mess with you, Viney,” Emira insists. “I didn’t… I have never tried to mess with you! I wouldn’t hurt you like that, kitten.”

“Stop with the nicknames! And the illusions, and the mind games!” Viney snaps and tilts her head up to eye level. “Why did you try so hard to get my attention? Because I’m sick of hearing that I’m just something you play with when you’re bored. Why me anyway? I’m- nobody likes me!”

“I like you!” Emira insists and her face flushes with heat. “I- I like you a lot, Viney.”

“Never enough to stick around,” Viney spits and her ears flutter guiltily next to her head with her stormy emotions. “I’m sorry- but I can’t do this, Emira. Not if I keep thinking you are just going to drop me someday. I’m the dual-track, poor, blind girl… you don’t need to have me clinging to you like mud.” Viney rubs at her neck and faces away from Emira. “Look, you and I just can’t mesh, yeah? You’re a Blight and I can’t keep up with that.”

Viney offers her a small smile. Emira hates it.

The school bell screams and Emira knows their time is up. Students will be rushing out of classes soon. Students who will definitely notice the scene and start whispering about the rumors. Rumors that get back to her family’s associates' children, which goes to their parents, and eventually ends up in Emira’s parents’ clutches. Viney’s ears droop at the silence that ensues and she grips Puddles’ wing.

Viney knew the outcome, but she hates the feeling of hope curling up and dying in her chest.

“I really need to get this back now… It was nice meeting you, Emira. It was fun.”

“Viney…”

Emira huffs and kicks at the ground when students start rushing out of the classrooms. Was it so wrong to want this one thing to herself?

...

Edric opens the door to Emira’s room, glancing in both directions to make sure that none of the staff is around to snitch on them. He waves Amity in, his little sister ducking under his arm and into the small opening before slipping in himself. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Amity hisses as she pokes her sister’s shoulder. “You were literally plotting some grand gesture two days ago and now you’re just a blob on the bed.”

“Go away, Amity. I’m grieving.”

The two siblings stare at the pitiful form on the bed and meet each other's eyes. They glance back and Edric nods at his baby sister.

“Mittens, do it,” Edric states firmly and watches as Amity locks her sister in a headlock and waves a magic circle.

Abomination gunk wraps around Emira, gooey fingers clasping her arms to her body and forcing her into a sitting position. Amity ignores Emira’s shouting and sits herself primly on the edge of the bed, picking at a piece of chipped nail. She fiddles with the hangnail with interest and doesn't spare Edric his attention as he swings Em's chair around and plops himself down on it.

“Alright, Operation Get Em a Girlfriend so she stops acting depressed is in its planning phase.”

“What even happened?” Amity asks and looks at her sister. “You two were being dangerously gushy just last week. I literally almost got jumped by those other dual-track kids yesterday.”

“What happened is that she doesn’t want to be with a _Blight_ ,” Emira spits and Amity flinches back. The older girl looks to the side, “She said I won’t stick around… that a Blight and her just can’t mesh. Which is stupid!” Emira sulks back against her restraints and blows her hair out of her face. 

“Would you stick around?”

“Of course Em would stick around. Look at her,” Edric said as he waves at Emira’s face. “It’s like she’s cursed.”

“I’m just saying it’s not easy. Just because I like Luz doesn’t mean I can just drop all our family connections. If word gets back to our parents that I’m associating with a _human_ -”

“Nothing is going to happen, Mittens,” Edric reassures and musses up Amity’s hair. “That’s what your big siblings are for.”

“Maybe it just isn’t possible…”

“Okay,” Edric deadpans and zips up Emira’s mouth with a spell. “You're bringing down my vibes. She’s worried you are going to drop her because a Blight doesn’t stick around?Come on, we've been accused of worse things. Get yourself together!”

“I can’t protect her from _them_ , Edric,” Emira muffles around her spelled lips.

“Oh as if we haven’t disappointed them before. Come on Em! Stop acting like Amity!” Edric ignores Amity’s offended insults and looks his sister in the eye. “Yeah, we’re Blights. But we’re _Blights_ \- and Blights get what they want. So let’s get you your girl.”

“Just no more grand gestures,” Amity warns and glares when Edric starts to protest. “Grand gestures will make Viney feel pressured and someone’s going to end up hurt. I am not breaking my leg because of you idiots.”

“But you’d do it for Luz,” Edric teases and his eyes blow wide when a giant abomination arm rises. “I’m joking, I’m joking!”

“No theratics,” Amity commands and points at Emira. “No pranks, no illusions- don’t try to magic your way out of this. Do some small, genuine, things. If I can stand up to Boscha for messing with Willow, you can stick around long enough to formally introduce Viney to people so she doesn’t think you’re ashamed to be with her.”

“Fine, fine! Can you let me go now,” Emira grumbles and shakes out the amboniation residue from her clothes. She looks at her two siblings and smiles, “And thanks guy.”

“Aww, Emmy’s getting mushy,” Ed cooed and pinches both her cheeks. “Who’s an adorable, lovesick fool? OW!”

Emira pulls back from her punch and kicks at her brothers knees to send him tumbling to the ground. A flare of blue lights up the room as Emira uses her magic to pin her twin’s clothes to the ground. She yelps when Edric grabs a handful of her hair. 

Amity rolls her eyes and steps over the pile of flailing limbs, “You two are children.” She kicks at the hand trying to pull her into the fray and exits Em’s room, “Why am I related to you?”

“Love you too, Mittens!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter in summary:  
> Viney: "Stop playing mind games!"  
> Emira: "... I was trying to flirt???"  
> *I hate how Emira looks but I was rushing (TvT)*
> 
> So, it's done guys, gals, and non-binary pals. Am I satisfied with it? Not really and it's a little short. But I could not figure out a way to get Viney's point across to Em clear enough.
> 
> Viney is kind of snappy and jumping to her own conclusions (which I feel is a little OOC), but she's been hearing every possible (bad) reason Emira is hanging out with her for over a week, and she kind of boiled over.
> 
> Also: Emira you tried to confess. A for effort  
> You know that crying cat meme with the thumbs up? It's that


	5. (Un)Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cause this girl thinks I'm part of her world  
> And that new territory's scary...  
> If I turn the handle  
> Am I asking for a scandal?  
> Should I try to be ordinary?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I KNOW that Ordinary is for Lumity, but it works so well so I'm using it

At first, Viney thinks that she’s just being forgetful. That when she opens her locker to stuff a new roll of bandages in there, the brand new roll sitting in front of her was just one she didn’t notice when checking her inventory. Maybe she’s being forgetful when the notebook she remembered bemoaning leaving in her healing class shows up in her cubby in the stables. It’s when she and Barcus are applying new puffy stickers to her school books that she realizes that she has a secret helper.

“Bark?”

Viney doesn’t answer Barcus’ inquiry as she fumbles with the wrapper of a bar she found in her locker. Her fingers pick at the edges, breaking its seal. She pushes Puddles’ curious head away with a shoulder and takes a bite of whatever it is.

Sweetness bursts in her mouth. Choconuts and honey.

“Aroo?”

“I’m fine. Emira must’ve stuck this in my locker,” Viney hastily wraps the mostly untouched candy bar and sticks it in her pocket. “Come on, we’ll be late for lunch.”

The witch ignores the way her stomach twists as she follows Puddles and Barcus to the cafeteria. Viney doesn’t get what kind of game Emira is trying to play with her. The Blight isn’t one to persist at a lost cause. So what is with all the little gifts? Real, tangible gifts- not things that puff into smoke with a wave of Emira’s hand.

Viney doesn’t understand that girl at all…

The cafeteria is loud and obtrusive as usual. If there is one place that Viney will never become accustomed to, it’s the lunchroom. The tables get shifted in one direction or the other frequently, never steady enough that Viney can learn her way around them. Items are getting thrown and shoved, flying through the air and falling to the ground with no rhyme or reason to it. People jerk from table to table, chatting and flailing limbs. Even with Puddles, lunch is a minefield.

Barcus stays close to his impaired friend, one side pressed up to Viney’s legs as he and Puddles walk her through the maze of tables and witches. Jerbo loudly shifts out of the way, yells a greeting over the din as Viney takes her seat and Barcus rounds the table to take his.

“How you doing, Vine?” Jerbo asks as softly as he can over the booming sound of a spell going haywire. He lays a gentle hand on the girl’s wrist and gives her hand a pat. “You doing okay?”

“Jerbo, it’s been a week and I have yet to break down crying,” Viney states with an exasperated shake of her head that throws the hair in her bun out of its band. The witch mumbles at that and goes to fix it, fingers twisting and readjusting the hairband. “I’m fine.”

“Well, that’s good!” Jerbo said excitedly and with a swing of his arm that bumps into Viney’s arm and almost displaces her sandwich. “Back to normal! The good ol’ days when we aren’t worrying about whether or not the most influential witches on the Boiling Isles are out to get you. Isn’t that great, Viney?”

Barcus let out a pitched huff that portrays his doubt and Viney must agree with him. She doesn’t say anything and instead focuses on not smearing dressing all over her face. Jerbo doesn’t need to know that Emira’s been leaving little gifts in her locker. The girl is happy to store that little secret away in her heart. Because, even if things are back to normal, Viney doesn’t mind keeping a token of the memory.

…

Hexside has one history teacher for the advanced classes so everyone is forced to suffer the amphibian’s hate for anything interesting. The only mildly interesting thing about him is his love for grudgby and his overwhelming pride in being the Banshee’s number one fan. He entertained Viney very little. One, she doesn’t care about sports. It’s hard to be interested in something you can barely see. Two, she also hates the flood of jocks that swamp the infirmary when it's her turn to assist the nurse, and the mere mention of grudgby leaves a bitter taste in her mouth. Three, his exams were ruthlessly hard.

Now she had to add Edric Blight to the reason she hates history class.

Viney knows people would ask how she never noticed a Blight in her class. To which she’d respond that she can’t see to save her life and spends half her time inscribing frantically written notes and using her enchanted earring to pick up the rest to notice who is in her class. The only reason she noticed is when Edric somehow convinced the normal person who sits with her to swap seats. Blind or not- even Viney recognizes that vibrant green hair.

“You’re in this class?”

“Not most of the time,” Edric answers cheekily and the increased blurring is what Viney thinks is him spinning a circle with his finger. “Normally I just send an illusion for me.”

“Well, I can’t do that,” Viney responds and focuses her ears back on her teacher droning on about the founding of coven track schools with the beginning of Belos’ reign.

“Sooo, there’s this thing that Em and I are planning after school. There’s this place down on the edges of town that’s said to be-”

“Edric, I can’t talk right now,” Viney whispers back as her hand stumbles and she tries to remember where she left off. She turns up the brightness of her light board and the markings become a little clearer.

“So you’ll come?”

“I-” Viney shuts up as her teacher clears her throat and sits up straighter. She sighs in relief when he keeps talking. “You’ll get me in trouble.”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun. Mittens and Luz will be there too, probably. Unless Luz drags them into something again. One time-”

“If I say yes, will you stop?” Viney hisses as she fiddles with her fish hook.

“Yup!”

“Then fine. I’ll go. Now let me work!”

Viney considers how much a forced promise is worth as she’s pacing by the front gates of Hexside. She can still bail, hop onto Puddles, and zoom all the way home. She shakes her head- nope, Viney is not a liar and she’d said she would go. Even if she is walking straight into a trap that will leave someone (probably Emira) injured and in need of patching up or Viney ready to crawl into a trash slug burrow and die there.

“Oh! You’re actually here!”

Viney turns at the sound of Emira’s voice and hears the girl stumble to a stop before her. There’s the sound of ruffling clothing and Puddles’ wings flapping as the griffin shakes away the growing tension. Viney flinches when Emira grips her hand and the Blight retreats. Emira grazes the skin of her wrist gently when she returns and taps the palm of Viney’s hand. Viney flips her hand over, palm up. A paper wrapping scrapes against her skin and she clasps her fingers around it as Emira pulls away.

“Something sweet for a sweetheart like you?” Em said quietly, voice wavering in a way that made Viney’s brows furrow. 

“I’m not mad at you,” Viney states as she picks at the piece of sticky wax holding the wrapping together. It unfurls in her palm and she picks a piece up with her other hand, rolling it between her fingers. “You don’t need to keep giving me stuff.”

“Do you… not like them?”

“They’re very thoughtful, but it’s not necessary.” Viney pops one of the pieces into her mouth and chews, it’s a new thing. Chewy and sticky. It’s sweet though. “What is this?”

“It’s salted candy taffy. Um… my old nanny used to give these to me as a kid. Do you like it?”

Viney nods and automatically hands Emira a piece, forcing it into her hand with her own. The two witches chew on the candy outside of the Hexside gate quietly. Viney rewraps the candy and sticks it in the pocket where the choconut bar is still hiding.

“Edric said Luz and your sister was going to be here.”

Viney really needed to memorize the kid’s name so she can stop calling her Mittens or Emmy’s little sister in her head.

“I- uh. Y-yeah. They were. Are! They are supposed to be here. Um, but Ed texted me something about Luz getting bit by a bat? I don’t… even know where on the grounds Luz could be bit by a bat.”

“They roost in the steeple of the stables.”

“Oh, okay,” Emira responds and crosses her arms around her waist to comfort herself with the weight. A silence breaks between them once more and Emira looks at the sky, gnawing on the inside of her lip with a fang. “So how have-”

“Are we really going to do this weird dance thing?” Viney asks to break the thickening tension. Titan's sake, she should’ve just gone home. “I’m already here, Emmy. What do you want to say to me?”

“It’s more that I want to _do_ something,” Emira teases gently and mirrors the small smile that crosses Viney’s face. “I just. We had something nice going on, Viney. And I guess I screwed it up but… I just want you to know that you were never the reason I was so flighty.” Emira fiddles with the cowl of her uniform and looks away from Viney’s foggy eyes. “It’s just- you didn’t know I was a Blight so you just treated me like me. It was really nice, having that. I liked being your Emmy. I didn’t really want to break that. I liked it too much. I like you too much to want to share…” 

Puddles cooes and pushes against Em. Emira smiles and rubs the griffin’s hand, fingers seeping into the feathers. She pauses her rambling and spares a glance at Viney’s expression. It’s relatively blank besides the adorable wrinkle starting to form between Viney’s brows. Emira looks back to Puddles, increasing her scratching and continuing on.

“I never wanted you to think you were some punchline I was working up to. I know you’ve heard about the Blights. My parents are ruthless witches and Ed and I… aren’t much better. Amity’s the only one who's really pulling her act together. But anyway, they expect certain things and want things certain ways and will harp and scheme until they get it. If word got back that I was trying to date you- I can’t really stop them from doing anything… You know Ed wanted to think up some elaborate plot to get you to even look at me again and Amity-”

“Hey Emmy,” Viney interrupts and grabs her arm to tug her closer. Emira splutters out incoherent sounds as she now finds them face to face to each other. “It’s okay. I get it… Kind of. Don’t get what you see in a blind girl-”

“I see a lot of things! I like you a lot.”

“I mean, I don’t want to cause some giant scandal for you with the people you know because you decided that you want a poor, blind girl who studies dual magics. Which is potentially against the law.”

“I don’t care about that. Nobody here is dumb enough to go up against me, I’ll just beat their dumb heads into the ground in a witches’ dual. It’s not me you should worry about! It’s you! You can’t have a normal life around a Blight and we just ruin every- what are you doing?” Emira asks as Viney starts palming up Emira’s arm to find her shoulder. The Blight tilts down a little under the pressure from Viney’s hand.

“I’m trying to kiss you, dummy.”

“Oh. Wait, what?” Emira breathes out and stares at Viney’s face. Her own starting to heat up. Emira swallows and waits for a second, “Are- are you going to do it?”

“I can’t tell where your mouth is, Emmy,” Viney states bluntly and pushes her hand against Em’s shoulder again. “Help me out?”

“Uh, um I- hex.”

Viney chuckles a little, head tilting down at the sputtering that Emira starts. She can’t help it. Emmy is usually so collected, not even stuttering when she makes those comments at Viney... Oh! She was _flirting_ , Viney realizes and her giggling increases at her own idiocy. She’s still chuckling, cheeks rosy and warm when Emira grabs them and pulls her up.

Their noses knock and Viney giggles again when Emmy mutters something in frustration. Her laugh is cut off by soft lips slamming a little ungracefully into hers. Viney’s not sure what it’s supposed to feel like. She’s never done this before and she had never really cared to find out. It’s nice though, even if it's just skin against skin and Viney’s mouth is wind burnt and chapped from flying. Emira applies a little more pressure and Viney recuperates so that her neck isn’t pushed back. They part for a second, Emira dipping back in for one last peck before the Blight hooks her head onto Viney’s shoulder and wraps her arms around Viney’s waist.

Things weren’t going back to normal. Viney knows this. There’s going to be talk everywhere. She wraps her arms around Emmy and is squeezed in return. 

Whatever, if Viney can handle not be able to see, than she can handle Emira Blight just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I'm a legal adult in the US and I have never had a crush. All my writing is based on every piece of literature I have read.
> 
> Next installment might take a bit. I have two ideas: one revolving around Emira being a possessive piece of garbage (not in a toxic way, but in a bratty, BUT SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND SO LEAVE US ALONE kind of way that Viney finds really cute) or another revolving around Viney's impairment and how she and Emira gradually fall into their own rhythm. What should I post first?


End file.
